A Arte da Sedução
by girlmeetsfics
Summary: Tudo era apenas uma simples aposta. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era seduzir Lucas Fria em um mês. Mas, nem tudo é realmente tão simples, não é? - Lucaya AU Essa fanfic é a tradução da fanfic "The Art Of Seduction" escrito por tiramisuspice, para quem quiser o link original: /s/11368912/1/The-Art-Of-Seduction


De: "Honey"

Para: "Peaches"

Assunto: Re: como está texas peaches? (não como estão os pêssegos em tx, mas como você está, peaches)

hey riley.

o seu assunto é tão a sua cara.

enfim, ainda estou sentindo falta da vida em Big Apple... eu não sei o qual é o problema dessa escola, mas tem um monte de idiotas aqui. não achei nada ou ninguém interessante o suficiente para me associar. *suspiro* queria que você estivesse aqui.

eu sei que você disse que deveria me aproximar das pessoas e tentar fazer o melhor dessa experiência, mas sério? é meu último ano. minha mãe realmente achou que eu gostaria de ficar aqui no meu último ano? que merda é essa?

enfim, desculpa. eu só quero que esse ano escolar passe rápido para que possa pegar meu maldito diploma e voltar para você na faculdade. são apenas dez meses de escola. se eu ficar falando isso, fará esse ano infernal passar bem mais rápido.

hey, eu te enviei um presente no correio :) foi algo que vi em uma das lojas daqui e apenas tinha que comprar para você porque me lembrou você. enviei um para o farkle também. avise-me quando receber.

já falando _nele_... honestamente, não. eu não estou bem após o término. ainda estou tentando descobrir porque ele terminou tudo, mas não consigo. ele é seu irmão mais velho riley. se você descobrir algo, me avise. (isso em, se ele estava me traindo com alguma garota de NYU me avise para que eu possa voltar e acabar com o quarto dele)

mas ainda dói.

e dói ainda mais agora que você não está aqui comigo para me ajudar superar. há alguma chance que você possa me visitar esta semana para que então escola não seja tão terrível?

diga ao farks e aos outros que sinto falta deles e que voltarei para visitar todos vocês no inverno.

te amo sempre minha honey,

peaches

(enviado 7:38am 09/10)

Maya fechou seu armário, deixando escapar um suspiro irritado enquanto os alunos se movimentavam e passavam por ela em seu caminho para o almoço. Ela olhou para o relógio que estava próximo com aflição.

Ainda mais três horas até o fim da aula.

O tempo estava passando muito devagar.

Já tinha se passado uma semana inteira desde Maya tinha sido submetida atender esse inferno de escola e mesmo uma semana depois estando aqui, ela ainda não gostava. Na verdade, ela odiava (apesar de que tinha mais a ver com o fato que Riley não estava aqui com ela. Maya odiava todas as escolas por natureza).

No seu primeiro dia, ela encontrou o diretor vestindo jeans com muitos rasgos inadequados nele (tinha apenas um rasgo, um maldito rasgo, bem perto da sua virilha). "Estamos começando mal, Senhorita Hart" ele disse. Ela queria abrir um buraco e morrer.

Ela não queria estar aqui.

Mas não havia nada que ela podia fazer sobre isso. Sua mãe fazia questão delas começarem uma nova vida em uma nova cidade, esperando que elas encontrassem felicidades depois dos últimos anos difíceis. E quando o processo do divórcio foi finalmente finalizado e elas foram compensadas muito bem, foi o fim. Elas fizeram suas malas e mudaram para Austin, simples assim.

Maya apoiava mudanças e mudar e talvez ela teria lidado com essa mudança mais eloquentemente se tivesse sido depois do ensino médio. Mas era o maldito do último ano dela; por que a mãe dela tinha que fazer ela mudar agora? E por cima disso, ela tinham mudado depois que um mês do semestre havia passado. As chances dela de encontrar e/ou fazer quaisquer amigos tinha sido esmagado antes mesmo de terem começado.

Se arrastando, Maya entrou na cafeteria, uma bagunça, alta e irritante de jovens delinquentes fofocando e papeando e dando amassos nas mesas.

Nojento.

Ela entrou na fila e pegou seu almoço assim como todo mundo enquanto tentava descobrir onde deveria comer agora já que tinham removido o banco da frente da escola. Ela poderia tentar o banheiro, mas até ela não se considerava desesperada o suficiente de sentar no vaso e começar o almoço enquanto alguém defeca A Carne Surpresa de Segunda no banheiro vizinho. Que horror!

Talvez ela pudesse sentar sozinha em uma das mesas menos ocupadas. Talvez ela pudesse manter a cabeça abaixada e ouvir sua música no último volume, ninguém viria incomodá-la ou perguntar sobre a garota loira comendo sozinha.

Maya olhou ao redor, tentando achar uma mesa que não parecesse tão ruim. Existia os óbvios 'não'. A mesa com as garotas glamorosas, com maquiagens perfeitas e parecendo rainhas de concurso de beleza. Uma mesa com pessoas estudando, óculos em seus narizes e calculadoras em suas mãos. Uma mesa nebulosa com estudantes obviamente fumando maconha (ninguém supervisiona o almoço?!) As perspectivas estavam começando parecer surpreendentemente sombrias.

E então alguém caminhou até ela com uma bandeja sorrindo animadamente e amplamente para Maya, como se ela tivesse acabado de descobrir ouro.

"Loira, baixinha, e de cara amarrada. Precisamos de alguém como você no nosso grupo."

Maya franziu sua testa, olhando para a morena em sua frente com perspicaz, olhos castanhos brilhantes e um cardigã rosa bem passado e saltos de gatinho. Ela já tinha visto ela antes. Ela parecia bem tranquila na maior parte. Popular com certas pessoas, mas não amiga de todos. Maya tinha certeza que elas estavam na mesma aula de história.

"Sinto muito. Quem é você?" Maya levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Missy Bradford. Jornalismo é meu nome, se sujar e conseguir informação é meu jogo. Eu sei tudo sobre a escola e tudo sobre todo mundo. Venha até a mim se precisar de alguma informação... por um preço." Ela virou a cabeça na direção de uma mesa próxima que não estava tão perto do meio (conhecido como as mesas toscas), mas não tão perto das paredes (conhecido como as mesas legais). Havia outras duas garotas sentadas ali, conversando sobre algo. Por raciocino dedutivo, Maya descobriu que aquela mesa era _os normais_. "Venha sentar com a gente, garota nova."

Missy não parecia particularmente nojenta, talvez um pouco olhos brilhantes demais do que a Maya estava acostumada (com exceção da Riley), então Maya deu de ombros e seguiu até a mesa. Ela vagamente se perguntava se isso era um daqueles momentos onde garota estúpida conhece garota popular e descobre que garota popular é uma vaca de proporções épicas.

"Pessoal, todas vocês já viram a novata. Mudou para cá semana passada."

Maya se sentou lentamente com um grunhido evasivo da loira e um aceno entusiasmado da morena com cabelo cacheado.

"Eu amei sua calça com manchas de tinta. São super retro. Você é uma artista? Eu sou artista também. Bem, não muito uma artista mais para uma artesã, mas eu atuo."Morena disse com um sorriso. "Sou Camille, a propósito."

A outra garota loira na mesa estava olhando para suas unhas em tédio, parecendo que preferia estar em qualquer lugar menos lá.

"Maya." Maya disse. "Obrigada. E sim, eu sou uma artista."

"Você é de Nova York?" Missy perguntou, dando uma pequena mordida em seu sanduíche.

Maya levantou uma sobrancelha. "Como você sabe?"

"Você tem um pouco de sotaque. E eu costumava morar em Manhattan quando era mais jovem."

"Que legal, eu acho."Então ela e Missy já tinham algo em comum.

"Sabia que éramos espíritos em comum no momento que te vi."Missy disse entusiasmada, "Somos irmãs de alma, você e eu."

Maya franziu sua testa, mas não disse nada, comendo seu almoço quieta. Missy era um pouco estranha. Ela parecia um pouco com a Riley.

"Missy,"a outra loira finalmente disse, tirando os olhos da sua unha com lábios apertados, "Se você for convidar alguém para nossa mesa, pode pelo menos ter a decência de perguntar primeiro para gente no caso de não querer alguém aqui?"

Maya olhou para a garota com rosto pequeno.

"Nossa, nem um pouco nojenta?"

Ela deu de ombros, como se ela não pudesse se importar menos.

"Maya, não se preocupe com ela." Missy disse. "Essa é a Lexi. Ela é uma vadia. Mas ela é bem doce depois que conhece ela."

Ela não parecia nada doce para Maya. Na verdade, ela parecia uma dessas garotas populares que pensam que são tudo e agem como se mandassem na escola quando na verdade ninguém gosta delas. Mas era interessante que ela estava sentada nessa mesa (que parecia ok) em vez de estar na mesa com as garotas glamorosas com quem Lexi parecia se encaixar certinho.

Camille e Missy entraram em argumento sobre algum teste ou algo em alguma classe, e Maya voltou a comer seu almoço. Talvez isso não fosse tão ruim. Ela achou que nunca iria conseguir conhecer pessoas novas. Pelo menos, ela não fez nenhum inimigo nessa escola. E Missy parecia bem legal. Talvez um pouco animada demais (como um esquilo), mas ela já havia morado em Nova York antes, então talvez isso fosse algo que elas tivessem em comum. Maya sorriu. Riley ficaria orgulhosa por ela tentar fazer amigos em vez de mandar eles embora com um cara feia.

E então uma mesa de garotas começaram gritar como se ninguém se importasse e um grupo de garotos torcer e bater palmas, Maya tirou os olhos do seu purê de batata, encaroçado e molhado com uma careta para a comoção. Camille parecia animada, Lexi parecia irritada, e Missy estava revirando os olhos pare o céu.

"Mas que diabos?"Maya disse, contemplando colocar as mãos no ouvido. "Por que elas estão fazendo tanto barulho?"

"Lucas voltou."

Maya franziu, não entendendo.

"Lucas Friar?"Missy disse com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Um terço delinquente babaca, um terço estudante assíduo, duas partes terço playboy e um atraente filho da puta por inteiro?"

"Eu não faço ideia de quem seja."Maya disse, dando Missy um olhar vazio para sua descrição ridícula do cara. Isso não dizia porra nenhuma para ela.

Os olhos de Camille aumentaram, "Você está já faz uma semana, e ainda não ouviu falar do Lucas?"

"Não."

Camille respirou dramaticamente, com a mão dela na boca em choque.

"Você nunca ouviu falar do babaca, mas inacreditavelmente gato Lucas? Rei da escola? O garoto mais lindo que seus olhos já viram?!"

"Tudo bem, eu acho que é mentira..."Maya respondeu, revirando seus olhos, "Você está exagerando."

Missy balançou sua cabeça, "Não. Ela não está. Ele é aquele cara que todo cara quer ser e aquele cara que toda garota que dormir com, blá blá blá. Eu poderia continuar, mas você já entendeu."

"Presumo que nenhuma de vocês estão interessadas?"

"Não. Claro que quero dormir com ele. Já viu os olhos dele? Não sou imune." Missy bufou, zombando. "Mas eu tenho meus olhos em outra pessoa no momento, então..."

Maya revirou seus olhos novamente. Então ele é o tipo de cara que as garotas gostariam de ter um caso. E o cara perfeito nos olhos de todas as garotas da escola. Sempre existe um desses em todas as escolas sem falha.

Entretanto, você namorou um também...

Maya desviou desse pensamento, seu coração sentindo a dor familiar de pensar no Josh.

"Bem, quem é esse cara que está todo mundo babando? Quero ver qual é a grande coisa."

Missy apontou um dedo discreto em uma mesa perto do canto e perto das garotas glamorosas. E certamente, os olhos da Maya encontraram o garoto bronzeado sentado bem no olho da tempestade, braço casualmente ao redor de uma das garotas glamorosas, sua mão centímetros de encostar-se ao peito dela. Ela percebeu seus bíceps primeiro (ela sempre foi atraída por braços em um cara), bronzeado e escapando da sua blusa de manga enrolada até o cotovelo. Ela o olhou; o sorriso perigoso, ombros largos à beira da masculinidade, cabelos despenteados emoldurando seu maldito rosto sexy.

Pare resumir ele em duas palavras:

Atlético e pegavel.

Muito, muito pegavel.

Meu Deus...

Elas não estavam exagerando.

"Os poderes sexuais dele recebem vários elogios, até mesmo por mães no supermercado!" Camille falou animadamente. "Ele é o tipo de cara que definitivamente faria você ter orgasmos múltiplos apenas olhando pra você! E ele é inteligente pra caramba. Definitivamente vai entrar para Ivy. Dizem que apenas se leva um Segundo olhando nos olhos dele antes de você se apaixonar. Dois segundos, se for um pouco mais forte."

"Camille, cala boca!"

Maya, Missy e Lexi deram olhares irritados para Camille, e ela se calou, rindo para si mesma.

"E aí?" Missy disse com um pequeno, sorriso discreto. "Gostou do seu primeiro olhar ao Casanova da nossa escola?"

Maya se virou para Missy. "Como que eu nunca o vi antes se ele supostamente é supernotável?"

"Oh, isso é porque ele foi suspenso semana passada."

"O que ele fez?"

"Entrou em uma briga com alguém no estacionamento."Missy disse, "Um cara cortou os pneus da ex dele... Ela dormiu com o Lucas para se vingar por ele ter chutado ela. E Lucas o caçou depois da escola e bateu nele."

"Foi tão quente!"Camille suspira melancolicamente, com as mãos dela no coração. "Queria que um cara fizesse isso por mim."

Maya balançou sua cabeça com nojo. "Ele não é nada especial. Já vi caras mais gostosos."

Bem, isso pegou atenção delas.

Todas as três companheiras do almoço pararam sua fofoca e olharam para Maya com surpresa. Até mesmo Lexi, que estava surfando na internet no seu celular, agora o colocou na mesa e estava olhando para Maya com algo que parecia intriga (era difícil dizer. O rosto dela ainda estava bem pequeno).

"Você já viu caras mais bonitos que Lucas Friar?"Camille quase perdeu o controle. "Olhe para ele. Ele é sexo ambulante! O que eu não daria para..."

"Ele é legalzinho." Maya a cortou rapidamente, definitivamente nada interessada em descobrir o resto daquela frase. "Ele parece um pouco sobre-estimado. Aposto que as garotas exageram sobre suas habilidades também."

"Você acha que ele é sobre-estimado?" Lexi finalmente perguntou, depois de ficar silenciosa o almoço inteiro. Seus olhos brilhando animação ou nojo, Maya não sabia dizer.

"Parece meio obvio." Maya deu de ombros. "Ele parece o tipo de cara que não duraria muito tempo também. Provavelmente só se importa com o seu próprio prazer."

Missy riu. "Eu sabia que ia gostar de você, Maya."

Lexi riu também, mas era mais como um final de uma risada e inteiramente depreciativo. "Você é tão cheia de si mesma. Você gosta de falar merda, mas no final do dia, provavelmente é igual todas as fãs dele, gostando dele e desejando que ele lavasse você para a cama dele porque você não consegue nada."

"Eu já fiz sexo, obrigada."Maya estalou, eriçada com as palavras corrosivas de Lexi. "E foi ótimo sexo, por falar nisso. Perdoe-me se não estou intrigada pela aparência bonita de um delinquente babaca."

Os olhos de Camille aumentaram. "Você já fez sexo? Droga, como foi? Com quem você fez? Quantas vezes? Qual é sua posição favorite? Qual é seu recorde de orgasmos?"

Missy olhou para ela. "Camille. Calma, garota."

Lexi revirou os olhos. "Odeio dizer isso, Maya. Mas eu não acredito em você. Você apenas não parece ser o tipo de garota que conseguiria fazer um cara ficar interessado em você dessa forma. Você diz que já fez sexo, mas você ao menos sabe como seduzir alguém?"

Isso a irritou.

"Você não sabe porra nenhuma sobre mim." Maya rosnou, "Lá em Nova York, várias pessoas me queriam."

Lexi debochou, "E por muitas pessoas, tenho certeza que são os quais você disse que são mais bonitos que o Lucas, certo?"

"Lexi, se acalma um pouco." Missy disse, bebendo sua água calmamente. "Você está em modo vaca total."

Ela ignorou Missy. "Quando digo seduzir alguém, não estou falando sobre alguém querer você porque você é bonita ou porque estão excitados e querem uma foda rápida. Estou falando sobre seduzir um cara difícil. Fazer alguém que não está interessado ver você dessa forma."

"Eu já seduzi vários caras antes."

Mentiras.

"Oh?"Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Na verdade, eu poderia facilmente seduzir o Lucas também."

Merda. Que diabos eu acabei de falar?

As palavras escaparam da boca dela antes mesmo dela perceber que elas tinham saído, mas naquele momento, já era tarde demais de qualquer forma. As três garotas estavam assistindo ela com olhares interessados, o sorriso da Lexi crescendo particularmente vingativo.

"Você acha que pode facilmente seduzir ele?" Lexi colocou seu queixo em sua mão. "Ele não transa com tudo que tem pernas, sabia. Ele é bastante seletivo. E ele tende gostar de garotas mais femininas. Isto é, não você e o que é que seja esse estilo artista couro rasgado que você está no momento. Sem mencionar, que ele raramente fica com a mesma garota por mais que alguns dias."

"Eu poderia seduzir ele. Facilmente."Maya confirmou, sentando reto, e encontrando o olhar da Missy de frente. Ela não estava intimidada por essa vadia. "E ele ainda voltaria para mais."

"Tem tanta certeza assim que se ele te pegasse, ele não iria te jogar fora como um lenço usado?"

"Sim. Eu tenho."

Os olhos castanhos da Lexi se iluminaram maliciosamente.

"Tudo bem, então, Maya. Eu proponho uma aposta."

Missy grunhiu. "Não essa merda novamente. Chega. Pare de tentar intimidar todas as pessoas que encontro para entrar no nosso grupo com essas apostas estúpidas. Eu realmente quero que Maya fique no nosso grupo, sabia?"

"Está altura para isso?"Lexi perguntou Maya, ignorando Missy mais uma vez.

"Qual é a aposta?"

"Você tem que seduzir Lucas Friar. E depois que dormir com ele, precisa o fazer continuar querendo você e não tratar você como mais um furo no cinto dele."

"Tempo?"

"Te darei até o final do semestre."

Maya zombou. "Final do semestre? Posso ter ele implorando de joelhos em um mês."

Puta merda!

Por que diabos ela estava dizendo toda aquela besteira quando nem chega ao perto da verdade?! Maldita seja ela e sua natureza competitiva e seu vicio em um desafio bem vencido!

"Está bem. Você tem um mês exato, então."Lexi riu. "E se você falhar, durante assembleia da escola toda, precisa subir no palco e ficar pelada e dizer que dormiu com o Zelador Harley."

"Lexi, isso é diabólico!" Camille parecia chocada. "Essa é a pior punição que você já deu."

"Não vai ser um problema, porque eu não falharei." Maya respondeu, encarando Lexi com os olhos cerrados. Era um pouco de uma aposta concordar com isso, mas droga se ela deixaria essa vadia loira a fazer desistir disso.

"Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser." Missy disse, revirando seus olhos. "Essa é uma aposta maluca."

"Eu quero." Maya disse com os olhos ainda presos em Lexi e seu sorriso cada vez maior.

Além disso, Maya precisava de algo interessante para fazer nessa escola. E, hey, talvez ela se divertisse com isso.

"Que bom que quer."Lexi disse.

"E se eu ganhar? O que eu ganho?"

"Pode ficar com meu conversível novinho em folha que meu padrasto comprou pra mim."

Camille respirou dramaticamente, colocando sua mão na testa e fingindo desmaiar alá Scarlett O'Hara em E o Vento Levou.

"Lexi, você acabou de apostar seu carro."Missy disse lentamente, "Vocês duas estão loucas? Por que começar essa aposta em primeiro lugar?"

"Não importa. Ela não vai ganhar."

"Vamos ver." Maya disse, olhando para ela indiferentemente, entretanto havia alarmes tocando em sua cabeça indicando que ela estava chegando a um território perigoso.

Lexi deu um sorriso, não particularmente amigável e pegou na mão dela através da mesa. "Então. Apostado?"

Maya segurou, balançando e mantendo os olhos na outra loira.

"Apostado."

Em que merda ela tinha acabado de se enfiar?


End file.
